


单身男子包养指南

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [34]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 镜像的后续互攻





	1. Chapter 1

医生先敲了敲门才走进房间，他女儿正坐在电脑前，即使在敲击键盘时，她的肢体也以一种频率不自然地扭动和抽搐着。她听见他进来的声音，转过来看着他。在室内光线下，她的脸有点苍白。医生清清嗓子。

“Justine，等我结束下午的工作后，我和你母亲想出去湖边散一会步，今天天气很好，你愿意加入我们吗？”

Justine停下来思考，她抽搐着把手抵在嘴唇边，然后露出一个笑容，肯定地点头。

医生回以微笑，“那好，到时候我们来叫你。”他准备出去了，眼角余光扫到了一点电脑屏幕，好奇地多看了一眼，屏幕上是一张年轻男人的脸，黑发蓝眼，就算站在他这么远的距离，依然能看出五官眉目漂亮得耀眼。Justine也顺着他的视线看了过去。

“那是你新的工作吗？”他问，他大概知道Justine会帮助她的朋友做一些能在远距离完成的工作，医生出于尊重他们的隐私，从没问过具体细节。Justine点头，他就笑了。“希望这个年轻人没有惹上什么麻烦。”

他带上门离开了。Justine重新将注意力转回电脑上，她凝视着眼前这张年轻英俊的面孔。Napoleon Solo也以无忧无虑的纯真眼神回望着她。

她把手放到键盘上，开始工作。

一周前。

如果Solo不是对自己的魅力过于自信，他是本可以避免陷入这个困境的。

这本来只是一次非常简单的任务，某人手里有中情局想要的一份重要文件，Solo以假身份进入土耳其，顺利得手后再转手送出，24小时后，那份文件已经到了兰利某张办公桌上，至于接下来会发生什么事，就已经完全不在他能掌控的范围内了。

一切都很顺利，直到Solo又犯了老毛病。

他决定是时候让自己适当放松享受一下，把离开时间往后延迟了一天。那天他睡到中午下楼用餐，下午则在在酒店的恒温泳池消磨时光，期间和一位也是独身一人的金发美人眉目传情了起来，十分钟后他离开泳池，他的新同伴也跟了上来。

一番愉快而深入的“交流”之后，他得知这位可爱的史密斯夫人是跟着出差的丈夫来到这里的，那位丈夫此刻正在几千公里外，留下她一个人独守空房。她已婚这个事实对Solo来说只是更方便了。那天稍晚一些时候，他们在餐厅共进晚餐，并又回到他的房间继续缠绵到深夜。

直到女人沉沉入睡，Solo依旧莫名亢奋，有什么撩拨着他的神经，让他没法放松下来。他索性起身下楼，酒吧人迹寥寥，他朝酒保点头示意，漫无目的游离的目光忽然落在角落某处，他认出了那张脸，角落里正斜对他的是掌控着土耳其境内最大一条毒品走私渠道的黑手党家族里的第二号人物。土耳其黑手党的风格低调但极其残酷，这些人控制着毒品和军火交易，源源不断地将毒品运向欧洲。中情局的特工也曾经和他们进行过接触。

Solo低头啜饮了一口酒液，不动声色地保持着关注。距离太远，他只能通过嘴唇嚅动的动作读出那个人在说英语，还有一些模糊的词句片段，“钱”“不见”“找到”。他和另一个背对着Solo的男子低声交谈着。后者背对Solo，他看不清他的脸，也无法知道他说了什么。不管他说了什么，都是很短的内容。副手很快就起身走出了酒店。

Solo不由好奇心起。他当然不是疯了没事想去招惹土耳其黑手党，但从他读到那些内容，似乎关系到一笔消失的钱。这就令他越发感兴趣了。他一直看着另外那个人走进电梯，也起身回了房间。

他的情人这时也醒了，靠在床头看他。“你去了哪里？”她问。

Solo倚在门边打量着她，不答反问：“你不回去自己的房间真的没问题吗？万一你丈夫打电话回来你却不在呢？”

“他不会的。”她挑逗地拉开被子，露出底下不着寸缕的躯体，“还是你想要我走了？”

Solo以行动替代了回答。

次日早上，当Solo起身时，那女人还睡得很熟，他便没有催促她离开，而是自己出去用早餐。

他没想到的是在餐厅里又见到了那个人。那个高大的背影在人群中显得格外出挑，Solo这次也看清了那人的正面。那是一个戴着眼镜的男人，神情漠然，Solo试图从记忆里搜索这张脸，但一无所获。在他看过的那些黑手党相关文件里，并没有这个人。他到底是谁？

仿佛察觉了他的视线，那人忽然抬起头看了过来，Solo猝不及防便与他四目相对，那笔直穿透过来的视线如一拳猛击中他的心脏，Solo愕然片刻才慌乱地错开了视线。

别慌，他告诉自己，就算那人和黑手党有关系，他也不可能知道自己是个中情局特工，Solo甚至也没有在执行任何任务，他们只是刚好在同一个地方用餐的两个素不相识的人罢了。

但时间一秒一秒过去，Solo的自信越发岌岌可危起来：那个人还在面无表情地盯着他看，一分钟，两分钟，三分钟，随着时间过去，那钉在他身上的视线也越发不容忽视，简直灼热得都要烧穿他的脸了。

凭着这么多年历练出来的定力和演技，Solo强自镇定地撑过了早餐，不知道的人会说他确实很享受这顿丰盛的早餐。等他一走出餐厅，Solo立即加快脚步，走向电梯。他虽然不知道发生了什么事，但那漫长的凝视，绝对是有些不正常。

他踏入电梯，按下楼层，看着电梯门闭合，还没缓过一口气，又猛地提了起来，一只手拦下了电梯，那个在餐厅里瞪了他足有三十分钟的男人也跟着走了进来。

Solo脸都僵住了，电梯终于关闭上行，那人还在看着他。Solo意识到他没有按下楼层，这也意味着——

当电梯叮一声停在他的楼层，男人转向他，一点也没打算掩饰要尾随他出去的意图，Solo胃里紧张得一阵翻涌，差点把刚才吃下去的食物都吐了出来。

“我对你没有恶意。”似乎终于看出了他的紧张，那人开口说，他的声音低沉，“我只是想和你谈一谈。私下。”

Solo依旧十分警觉，“为什么？我不认识你。”

电梯门打开了，Solo率先出去，那个男人也跟着他，冷漠呆板的脸上多出一丝焦虑神情，“我必须——”

他的话被打断了，Solo顿住步子，瞪着眼前大敞着的房门，房间是空的，他一夜春宵的情人并不在里面，房间里一片凌乱，更要命的是，保险柜也被打开了，原本放在里面的东西也都不翼而飞。他的手提箱也不见了。

“这是……”男人也看清了里面的情形，“你被盗了吗？”

Solo却已经明白了。他拨了前台电话，询问XX房住的是否是史密斯先生和夫人，不，那里从上个月开始就因为硬件维修停用了，酒店里也没有这个姓氏的客人。他放下电话，昨天那些细节全部铺在眼前，一清二楚了：半夜他离开房间回来时，她并不是醒来在等他，而是被打断了下手时机。

这整件事简直荒谬得他想笑，但另一个念头闪过，Solo不由吸了口冷气，他意识到，这不单单是钱财损失，问题比他想象的要更严重。他的护照也一起被偷走了。

如果是普通人护照丢失，可以直接向使馆申报，但他不能这么干。因为理论上他本人还在美国境内，根本不在这里。他所使用的那本假护照，包括另外备用的护照和现金、银行卡等等，都在手提箱里。

换言之，他没有身份证件，没有现金，一旦遭到警察的盘查，作为一个没有护照的外国人，他就会沦落到那种间谍电影里一路辛苦狼狈逃窜被追捕的局面，Solo半点也不想检验他接受过的那些特工训练届时能让他活多久。

他也无法通过情报站或使馆里的特工向中情局要求新的假护照，这等于是在告诉他的上级，他在完成任务后并没有依照指令迅速离开。这么多年来，他的上级对他这些阳奉阴违的小动作或另外的那些小“爱好”采取了睁一眼闭一眼，假装看不见，但如果他自己把证据送上门去那就不一样了。他好不容易在夹缝里偷到的这一点点自由喘息的空间估计就再也不会有了。

Solo冷静而绝望地得出一个结论，他有个大麻烦了。

从他非自愿地投身间谍行业那一天开始，Solo就已经接受了一个事实：他的人生很可能会变得非常戏剧性、危险以及变化无常，有些时候他甚至无法预料自己下一秒会在哪里，或是否还活着。这导致了Solo对生活采取了一种更为实际和及时行乐的态度，抓住每一秒自由的间隙去享受玩乐，其中也包括了精致昂贵的生活方式，还有和任何擦肩而过的迷人尤物调情的快乐。

他早应该想到的，当你过于沉溺享受某件事，那么它总有一天也会反过来咬你一口。

“你打算怎么做？”

Solo才发现那个莫名其妙地跟着他的男人还在这里。Solo正想随便编个什么说法打发他，忽然反应过来。他没问他要不要报警，就好像清楚Solo不会惊动任何人，就好像他知道Solo的敏感身份。

迎着他戒备锐利的目光，那人不自觉地垂下视线，又抬起望向他。

“你认识我。”Solo缓缓说，用的不是问句。“你知道我是什么人？”

“我……”他顿了顿，没有否认，“是的。”

“怎么知道的？”Solo更加警惕地问。

答案完全出乎他意料。“我找了你整整一年。”那个人说。


	2. Chapter 2

Solo的上级曾说过，Solo可能是他手底下最好的特工之一，但作为一个间谍，他有一个致命弱点。他执行任务时总是带着他强烈的个人色彩，很容易被主观感情以及个人偏好所驱动。Solo受过的特工训练，总是会让步给他身上更随性而为那一面。“所有那些时髦精致的玩意，漂亮女人，还有你的小爱好，总有一天你会栽在这些事上，我一点也不会惊讶。”他这么警告Solo。

Solo此刻也想起他这句冷酷的评价，却没有如后者预期中痛悔，种什么因结什么果，住在石头山上的人确实永远不会翻船，但循规蹈矩、全无意外的一生又有什么意思呢？既然他的人生已经落在可能比命运更冷酷的一些人手里，至少他还能偷到些随波逐流之余的乐趣。

此刻他站在他刚刚被偷得一空的酒店房间，瞪着那人，惊惧暂时让位给了惊讶，“你找了我一年？”他说，“为什么？”

那人眨了眨眼，被问得措手不及，那份局促让他的呆板神情反而多了一点活气。

“我……向一个人承诺过，我会找到你。我必须这么做。”

“你必须——”他的回答让Solo更困惑了。“我不明白你的意思。你到底想要什么？”

另一个人眉头也纠结地皱在了一起，似乎连他自己也无法解释他在说的话。他没再开口，只是专注地看着Solo，那股灼热再次袭上Solo面颊，他忽然明白了。

那些凝视，那半小时忽然间就都有了解释。那些灼热的不是杀意，而是渴望。

这个领悟突兀得他莫名想笑，天，这绝对会是他这辈子最离奇荒谬的一天了。先是阴沟里翻船，然后又遇见这事。

“我没有恶意，”那人笨拙地选择措辞，不知道他的一举一动在Solo眼中都洞若观火，“我只是想确认你一切还好。只是这样。”

要不是Solo实在太挫败，一头乱麻不得自解，他绝对要弄清楚这个人是谁，以及他又是怎么知道自己，是否存在威胁……但这些都得往后排了。

“那你看见了，恐怕我并不怎么好，字面意思的被洗劫一空了，”他说，没忍住有点咬牙切齿，“所以，抱歉，要是你不打算再给我眼下的情况雪上加霜，恕我实在是没有心思尽地主之谊了。”他朝着门做了个手势。

那人没动。Solo心头聚起一分恼火，更多是警觉。“先生——”

“Chris。”

“Chris，”Solo从善如流，“如你所见，我需要一点私人空间来料理自己的麻烦。我不知道你想要什么，你都得另选时间了。”他干脆地下了逐客令。

Chris还是没动，“不，我一转身你就会消失。”他说，“如果我就这么放你离开，我就不知道下次我要到什么时候才能再见到你了。”

Solo心虚于被说中，看来这个人很清楚他的行为模式，但这也让他不由恼羞成怒，他眼下已经够多麻烦了，最不需要的就是这种莫名其妙的追求者。

“那你打算怎么样？强迫我必须留在你视线内吗？”他语气尖利地反问。

男人脸上闪过一丝受伤，“我不会强迫你做任何事。”他说，“我只是想帮忙。你没法找警察，必须通过其他渠道找回你失窃的东西。我能帮你。我的客户，”他顿了顿，“在本地有些资源，他们能做到比警察更高效。”

这是真的，想要在这座城市找到一样失窃的东西，最佳选择当然是本地黑帮所控制的地下网络。

Solo暂时压下心里那个猜疑的声音，点了点头表示同意。对方退出去，这下终于干脆地离开了。

那天接下来的时间里，Solo设法联系了他过去有过合作的一个中介人。既然无法通过官方或组织的途径，他如今唯一的出路是尽快弄到一个新的假护照。但制作新的假证件，他必须确信那个做假证的人不会拿捏住他不断敲诈勒索，或转手就把他的信息卖出去。一旦消息泄露被官方盯上，在这个国家作为一个间谍暴露身份，下场可想而知。他必须有一个信得过的中间人来达成此事。

他很快得到了答复，中介人表示可以为他找到这样的人，但想要达到他的要求并非易事，需要时间，因为存在一定风险，费用也更高，必须提前预付部分款项，也不接受赊账。这下子问题又绕了回来：没有任何身份证明，Solo暂时无法动用提取他在银行里的钱，其他途径同理。

Solo挂断电话，走回酒店，一路在思考着自己接下来该怎么办。他所能用的东西只剩在他脑子里那些，但那些没法提取出来变成实物。

当然，他有的是办法尽快获取大量现金，只需要撬开几扇门即可，但这会直接把他拉低到小毛贼的层次，另一个缺陷则是一旦得手他就必须尽快消失，否则事主发现失窃就会引来警察。即使有了大量现金，没有可靠的身份文件也还是寸步难行。他现在必须非常低调。低调也代表着其他选择比如赌场也统统成了不可选项。

他回到房间没过几分钟，房门就被扣响了，Solo从猫眼里看清外面的人，打开了门。

Chris站在门口，“他们找到那个女人了。”他说。

Solo看着他欲言又止的模样，先是纳闷，然后明白了。他们找到了人，必然也知道她的作案手法，也就知道他是怎么色令智昏地着了道。Solo压下忽然的尴尬，“然后呢？”

“他们是团伙作案，联合酒店内部的人，专门对外国单身游客下手。钱一到手就散伙，你的钱恐怕没法追回了。”Chris说。

这些都是次要的，“我的手提箱呢？”在夹层里的那些东西才是他真正需要的。

“手提箱第一时间就被销毁了，烧成了灰。”Chris说，停了停，“他们并没有发现里面的东西。”

Solo没问他是怎么猜到他夹层里的东西。他本来对东西被找回就没多大指望，“我知道了，谢谢你。”他说。

“现在你打算怎么办？”Chris问。

“我不知道，”这是真的，Solo确实还不知道该怎么办，不到逼不得已，他还是不愿意采取最下策。

他打算送客，Chris却若有所思地站着不动，“你还有什么事吗？”Solo不是很客气地问。

Chris略显踟蹰，再次开口就有点小心翼翼：“我明天就要必须离开这里了，我希望你能和我一起离开。”

这话一出，他们之间的氛围顿时变得微妙了，Solo为了他最后那句话而扬眉，“恐怕我不太能理解你的意思。我不知道你到底把我当成了什么人，”Solo慢慢地说，“但我不是那种……”

他的话音停了，一个可能性在他脑子里迅速成形。Chris依然看着他，眼里的渴望简直清晰得让人尴尬。

他可以利用这个，这实在太简单了，Solo冷酷地想着，很明显眼前这个人想从他这里得到的是什么，这就是一个简单的等式：Solo可以给他他想要的，换取自己需要的。

“我会很乐意，有你的陪同，”他沉默地算计时，Chris补充，“还是你有不得不留在这里的理由？”

“让我们说得更清楚一点，”Solo打断他，“你是在提出一个出价吗？”

Chris愣了愣，他奇怪地迟疑了一下，Solo就当他默认了，“具体说来，你想要我跟你去哪里？”

“我接受了一份工作，我的客户不接受临时解除工作合同，我必须完成这次工作。”Chris说，Solo则讽刺地想，黑手党当然不是那种会接受拒绝的客户。

“他们更愿意我在工作期间待在一些别人接触不到的地方。不需要很长时间，只需要一周我就能完成这次的工作了，然后我们就能离开了。”

“那么在这一周里，”Solo暧昧地说，“我在那里的身份就是作为你的陪同人员？”

Chris颔首。Solo对他露出一个带牙齿的笑容，“我想我们也都明白，你所谓的客户其实就是土耳其黑手党，对吧。我该怎么确保自己是安全的？”

“他们需要我来处理一个非常棘手的财务问题，并不涉及其他事务，”Chris说，“我可以担保你是安全的。”

棘手的财务问题，也就是那笔丢失的钱，Solo看着眼前的男人，衡量着，计算着，他是不是要冒险赌这一把，又或是退回去选择那个下策，把他最后一点自由上交。

答案都不用想。每一次，他身体里那个赌徒总会选冒险。

“好，但你要求的这一周陪同，代价很昂贵。”他说，“我还有附加条件。”

Chris脸上第一次浮现起一丝接近笑意的肌肉牵动，就好像他早就料定Solo会怎么回答。

“任何条件我都可以接受。”

Solo关上房门，整个人还有点恍惚。

他不敢相信他真的那么做了：他，对一个完全的陌生人，报了个卖身价，就好像他是什么高级男妓一样，或用好听点一点的词，高级伴游。

不对，不是好像，他确实是那么做了。他把自己卖掉了。

他走进洗手间洗了把脸，冰冷的水拍在脸上，冷静了一点，同时一丝悔意弥漫上来，Solo强硬地把它镇压下去。种什么因结什么果，这是他的选择，不管再怎么苦涩的结果，他都会咬牙咽下去。

Solo看向镜子里，试着抽离主观感情，以完全客观的角度，第一次像评估商品一样苛刻地打量着自己。

这一周恐怕不会过得很轻松。但这就是他需要的，这个时间刚好足够新护照制作完成交付。只需要忍耐一周，他就摆脱眼前的大麻烦，重新回到原来的正轨了。

唯一让他还不太确定的是Chris，这个人身上有些Solo说不清楚的地方，更不提这件事从头到尾都透着强烈的非现实感。他说什么都一个表情，也几乎没有语调的起伏，哪怕在听到Solo报出一个高得离谱的数字时也还是连眼都不眨。

任何条件我都可以接受，他说，但也恰恰证明了Solo的判断是对的，他确实对Solo有莫名其妙的渴望，他甚至同意了Solo提出的所有苛刻的附加条件，只是不知怎么对Solo说的那些内容似乎有点困惑。

任何时候都要有必要的安全措施；Solo有随时叫停的权利；不接受第三个人或以上在场或加入；只要任何时候Solo觉得不舒服，就可以中断他们的口头协议离开；……

基本上这就是完全单方面的不平等合约，但Chris同意了，他甚至还同意了立即把预付款（也约等于是假护照的全款）转入那个中介账户，Solo的风险几乎降到了最低。就算对方真的对他做了越线的举动，危及到他的人身安全，Solo应该还是有办法脱身。

手机发出了短信嗡鸣，中介人通知他已经收到了那笔钱款，Solo叹了口气，他没有退路了。

他回想着Chris那张平板的面孔，不情不愿地承认，虽然表情僵硬了点，Chris其实长得算是相当英俊端正了，如果是对着这一张脸，接下来这一周应该也不算是什么特别痛苦的煎熬，哪怕还有其他附加的……服务。

他可以应付得来的。


	3. Chapter 3

四天后。

Solo游到浅水处，从海里站起来，他浑身滴水地走上沙滩，毫不在意窄小的泳裤紧紧地贴在身上，把他的下身勾勒得一览无余。反正这个小岛上，除了他们两个人之外就一个佣人还有一条狗，她几乎从不走到海滩这边来。

他捞起沙滩上大毛巾擦干身体，又把毛巾披在身上，沿着小路慢慢走回别墅。快走进房子他停下了，张望四周，把两根手指伸进嘴里，吹了个口哨。一条大狗应声从后面蹿了出来，欢快地绕着他跑了两圈，Solo做了个手势，它就乖乖地跟在他身后走进了房子。

他回来的正是时候，餐厅里佣人正摆放桌子，她看了眼他依旧挂着几滴水珠的胸膛，未置一词，问：“会计先生今天下来用餐吗？”

Solo耸肩，这个问题他也不知道答案，但他可以去试试。他转向楼梯，大狗也想跟着他，但它的大爪子才搭上楼梯，佣人便高声训斥着把它拖了下去。Solo走到楼上还听见她的声音。

他在自己的房间快速冲洗了一下，套上裤子就又出了门，走到书房门口时也才刚刚好把一只胳膊伸进衬衫袖子里。书桌后面站着的男人朝门口瞥过一眼，Solo如今已经非常熟悉那无情无绪如铁板一块的面孔了，那双棕色眼眸顺着他敞开的赤裸胸口流连了一番，才对上他的眼睛。Solo靠在门口，便一点也不着急系扣子了。

“晚餐时间到了，”他说，朝桌上堆积的文件点点下巴，“来吧，离开半个小时，那些放在那里又不会飞走。”

他没等Chris答复便转身走向楼梯。几分钟后，他们分坐在长桌两头，Solo看着Chris再次摆出已经成了标配的面无表情，只觉得好笑。

在他过去这几年间谍生涯中，Solo也有过以性去获取情报的时候，要说这种事有什么诀窍，就是在那些过程中，他非常清楚自己是在扮演某个角色，把这类事情当成一种规范流程来处理而不带上任何个人感情总是更容易。他本来也是打算采取同样的办法来把这一周应付过去的。

四天前，土耳其人把他们放到了这座地中海小岛上。在他们抵达的当晚，Solo便做好了心理准备，还有其他准备。他也预期着他们可能会有一些关于上下的讨论。既然他人都已经到了这里，早就没退路了，Solo也并不打算做无谓的挣扎或坚持，他把润滑剂包括保险套都找出来塞到床头柜里，基本上就是洗干净爬上床等着对方过来上他了。

他从上半夜等到下半夜，不知不觉睡着了，一睁开眼睛发现天都特么亮了，太阳光耀眼地照在别墅阳台上，远处是碧蓝的地中海。Solo坐起来，瞪着依旧虚掩的门愣神了好一会。

他懵懵懂懂地洗漱下楼，发现Chris已经坐在餐厅里了，听见他进来就抬头望过来一眼。“早。”他说。整个早餐过程只说了这一个字。

他在早餐后便消失在书房里，Solo按捺下想追问个清楚的冲动，也许对方是不想显得太性急想慢慢来呢，于是他转而到别墅四周转了转，还发现了之前看房子的人养的一条牧羊犬。

中午Chris没有出现，Solo看着佣人用盘子装了一个小得可怜的三明治上了楼，并告诉他，“会计先生”说不必等他了。Solo也就乐得一个人独享了丰盛的午餐。

到了下午Chris还是不见人影，Solo也依然是无所事事，闲得让人发毛。Solo在海滩上待到晚餐时间再回到别墅，又是佣人告诉他，“会计先生”说不必等他了。

那天晚上，Solo又一个人等到无聊睡着，半夜里忽然惊醒，错觉听见门外有脚步声，凝神一听却只是海浪拍击岸边。

Solo翻身躺平，瞪着天花板，只觉得困惑万分。倒不是Solo有在期待，但这都两个晚上了，他们又不是在谈恋爱搞暧昧需要慢慢吊胃口，只是肉体买卖的关系，该发生什么大家都清楚了，所以这到底是怎么回事？

第二天基本也是第一天的重演。他下楼时Chris已经在餐厅里，见他进来便点点头。“早。”

“早，”Solo说，发现他已经准备要离开了，“你今天还要继续工作？”

Chris点头，起身上楼了。Solo便又过了无所事事的一天，他探索了小岛东边，返回时和那只狗又遇见了。那天结束时，Solo已经收服了一个新伙伴。

到了第三天，他一觉睡到天亮，一个人在房间里醒过来，已经不再觉得奇怪了。下楼后他照例在餐厅里收到一个点头和一个“早”，Chris便又工作去了。

Solo则带着狗在海滩上散步，又下海游了一会。中午时他走到餐厅，发现佣人正在往盘子里放三明治，显然，今天“会计先生”依然不会下楼用餐。Solo也不知道自己是怎么想的，走过去截住了她：“让我来吧，我拿上去给他。”

Chris在书房，他从窗户里先看见了Solo，Solo也意思意思地敲了敲门便走进去。Chris的工作现场比他想象中要井井有条得多，几摞文件堆在书桌边的地板上。Chris在这个相对狭小的空间里活动起来被衬得更高大魁梧。他没打领带，卷着袖子，神情还是一样的一丝不苟。

“我把你的午餐拿上来了。”Solo说，他把三明治放在一边的小圆桌上，自己也坐了下去，好整以暇地对他微微一笑。“你是更喜欢在这里用餐对吧。”

Chris没动，也没回答。他看着Solo，好像觉得他沉默够久Solo就会放弃走开似的。那他可要失望了。Solo很有耐心地等着，反正他现在时间大把，也没有别的事好做了。他慢吞吞地拿掉沾在裤子上的一根狗毛。

“我看见你游泳了。”意外地，Chris说。

“是吗？”

“海滩正对着书房的阳台。”Chris解释道，Solo配合着瞟了一眼外面的海。

“哦。”

他们又不约而同地沉默了。

“工作还顺利吗？”Solo说，用下巴点点另外一摞显然是已经完成的文件。“顺便问一下，他们请你来是具体做什么？”

Chris说，“他们发现有一笔钱不见了，希望弄清楚是哪个环节，被谁动了手脚，但又不希望在没有确凿证据前打草惊蛇，在内部引起震荡。”

这倒和他猜的差不多。“所以他们找了你。”

沉默再次降落下来，Solo端详着墙纸花纹，又看回桌上，他拿上来的三明治可怜巴巴地待在盘子里，无人问津。

“你为什么来土耳其？”他正想着下一个话题，突然听见Chris问。

哦，轮到他被盘问了，Solo微笑，这也算有来有往了。

“旅行。”他暧昧地答，“我差不多在一次工作休假中吧。”

“旅行，”Chris不自觉地皱了皱眉，“你经常这么四处去吗？”

“差不多。”Solo面上依旧带笑，心里却警惕高涨，Chris说过他知道他的事，但他究竟知道多少呢？“我喜欢到处走。”

Chris抿紧嘴唇。他不再问了，Solo玩味地看着他眉间皱起一道褶。他知道Solo在说谎，而且显然并不喜欢这个谎言。

“我猜你的工作也总是需要到处去，对吧？”Solo漫不经心地接下去说，“毕竟，干这一行也是有风险的，如果总是固定在为一个客户服务，总有一天他们会觉得你知道太多了。”

Chris终于抬眼看他了，他直直地望过来，眼神微微一闪。

“没错。”他简单地说。

Solo身体向后靠了一点，对他慢悠悠地扬起一个自得的笑容。

“那么我在这里是做什么？”他暗示道，“我是说，你想要我做什么？”

“什么也不必做。”Chris回答。

“……什么？”

Chris误会了他的惊愕，补充：“或你想做什么都行，只要别离开这个岛。”

Solo愈发糊涂了，“等等，你付我钱，就为了让我什么也不用做？”

“你在这里了。”Chris说，他似乎觉得这就是答案了。

Solo意识到他们根本没在说一件事。

“我只是更希望我工作时在旁边有个人。”Chris说。

这明显是个谎言，Solo怀疑地看着他，从他的种种表现，Chris似乎更愿意一个人待着。

“你说你一直在找我，为什么？”他问，不自觉就带出了几分咄咄逼人，“我不记得我们有见过。你是怎么知道我的事的？”

Chris又不答了。他沉默地看着Solo。Solo不动声色地低垂下视线，片刻之后又朝上望过去，再清楚不过从这个角度看起来自己显得有多纯洁无辜。Chris喉结明显地滚动了一下，几乎是不知所措地转开了视线。他总是平板克制的面孔也破开一道裂缝，颧骨上飘起几丝赧然之色。

哦，这就有意思了。那些渴望，那些吸引力还在，但和Solo以为的不一样，Solo本以为那些渴望指向是肉体欲望，显然他想错了。

Solo咬住嘴唇，思忖着，然后无所谓地耸了耸。好吧，Chris想要的是某种接近暧昧关系的陪伴，这个确实出乎他意料，但这反而让事情变得更简单了。而且，Solo暗想，没准他还能给他更好的。收人钱财，让人高兴，这点基本的职业道德（？）他还是有的。

打定主意，他再次扬起笑容，这次干脆地站起来，拿起了桌上的盘子，过了这么一会，那个可怜的三明治看着都干瘪缩小了一号。Chris莫名地看着他，Solo说：“已经不新鲜了，我去给你再弄一个。”

他愉快地走了出去，感觉到Chris的视线追在身后。

这就是Solo如今的生活：每天无所事事地在岛上走来走去，高兴了就跟狗玩一阵，然后再在海滩上颓废地躺着打瞌睡打发时间，时间差不多了就去Chris眼前晃一下。第三天晚上，他说动了Chris下楼用餐，Chris看起来也很愉快，唔，愉快是他猜的，但Chris至少没拒绝。

Solo曾经想过为什么有人会选择以色事人的依附生活，毕竟那听起来一点保障也没有：人要有多蠢才会倚仗别人对你的偏爱来过活，一切都倚仗于别人的心情，金主一个不高兴，就直接从云端掉落，从应有尽有变成一无所有。

但他现在稍稍明白了，这种生活方式确实容易引人堕落：不需要努力的人生实在太简单太轻松了。你不再需要思考，不需要去为自己打拼，有别人替你包办了一切。你需要做的只是让那个人高兴就好，如果运气特别好碰到的是Chris这种，几乎一点要求都没有，那就更完美了。


	4. Chapter 4

Chris先听见了走廊里传来一阵啪嗒啪嗒的声响，然后是Solo懊恼的声音“不不不，你不能上这来”。

他朝门口望出去，正好看见Solo千钧一发地在大狗闯过书房的门前把它拽住了。他们四目相对，Solo抱歉一笑，“对不起，我知道它不能上楼，我就带它下去。”

一人一狗很快就消失了，Chris再次看回账册，但他的眼睛只是徘徊在那些数字上，却没能够让它们重新进入他的大脑里聚合起来。

他等着。过了几分钟，走廊里再次响起脚步声，Solo走进来，刚才那一番把狗弄下楼的活动让他头发蓬乱，还有点喘，脸颊两侧也泛起可人的红润。他微微一笑，就像也知道Chris正在等他似的。

他们现在已经变得非常亲近了，远远地超过了两个刚刚认识不久的陌生人的友好氛围，尽管Chris完全不知道这些变化是怎么发生的。

“有人说过你说话的方式很特别吗？”那天给他带来午餐，又莫名其妙地给他重做了一个三明治，看着他吃掉了，Solo半开玩笑地这么说。

Chris平然地答，“小时候我父母带我去看过医生，我无法区分语音语调的起伏和感情变化，典型的自闭症特征之一。”

Solo眼睛睁大了，“对不起，我并不是那个意思。”他说，“很抱歉问起这个。”

Chris并不觉得这有什么冒犯。

“其实我是想说，你说话总是很直接，直来直去，”Solo很快也摆脱了他的局促，“实际上，你让我想到典型的军人作风。”

Chris不意外，以Solo的敏锐，能察觉到这一点不奇怪。他如实以告：“我父亲是军人，我和我弟弟从小就跟着他在各个军事基地生活，军队就是我们的家。那之后我也追随了他的道路。”

他有所选择地略去了他母亲那部分故事。Solo也没有往下问。“所以你是个军人，那你又是怎么转到这一行来的？”他示意了一下他们周围那些账册文件，“跨度有点大了，不是吗？”

“在我父亲去世后，我进了监狱，然后又越狱出来。”Chris说，“在那之后，我所能选择的工作范围就不太多了。”

“别人问你问题，你都这么老老实实地不打折扣地回答吗？”Solo委婉地说，被他的过度坦诚弄得哭笑不得。“你知道，我们只是在闲聊，任何你觉得让你不愉快或不好回答的问题，你都可以不说的。或干脆编个故事，我又不会知道。”

“我不想对你说谎。”Chris答道。

Solo定定地看了他好一会。“好吧。”

那天之后，Solo对他的态度很明显地发生了变化。他们刚到岛上那两天，Solo对他几乎不闻不问。而现在，他会在用餐时间出现，半强硬地打断Chris的工作，把他带下去吃饭。他甚至还把下午茶这个概念硬塞给了Chris，虽然最后所有的点心只有Solo会碰。他对这些甜得可怕的当地点心有着异乎寻常的偏爱。

“入乡随俗，”他理直气壮地为自己辩护，再接再厉地把手伸向下一块点心，“再说我还在度假中呢，我可以放纵一下的。”

Solo自我放纵的结果暂时还看不出来，书房里却已经有了挥之不去甜蜜蜜的蜂蜜味、肉桂味还有红茶的香气围绕在Chris身边，时刻提醒着他对方的存在感。

这不是说Chris有任何不满，他喜欢Solo像这样自在地待在他能看得见的地方，这样自然而然地入侵他的空间，打断他的工作，扰乱他的头脑，在之前从来没有人这样做过。Solo似乎有一种魔法，能将任何例外变得极其自然。

他们相处的每一天，Chris就越明白这一点：Solo和他记忆里的那个人有着明显不同。彼时的他已经被稳定闲适的家庭生活柔和了棱角，是更从容不迫，也更自在、甚至有点懒洋洋，对生活更加游刃自如，就像一张网绵绵密密地包裹住他，将Chris所有的笨拙和生硬一笑置之地化解。

现实里的这个Solo更年轻，五官轮廓带着更明显的棱角，漂亮得不打折扣，他依旧对Chris心存戒备，他很少提及自己的事，就算不得不说，也都是模拟两可或干脆是假的，并不在乎Chris看出来了。Chris不知道是什么原因使得他习惯性地不信任别人。

但现在Solo就在他眼前，用那种讨人喜欢的随和态度，对他展现笑容，过去那一年里，Chris每一天都在想着的事，就在他眼前触手可及的地方发生着，相比之下，Solo的种种伪饰和谎言就忽然变得没那么重要了。

Chris本以为找到Solo是很简单的事。他已经知道他大部分（被筛选过）的人生，他也知道Solo父母住在什么地方，还有Solo名下那个公寓的位置，他甚至还拼凑出Solo童年、青年时期的生活轨迹，还有迄今所有女友、前女友或仅限肉体关系的炮友名单。

在这副拼图中，唯一无法准确定位的是Solo本人。

过去一年的时间里，Solo一直行踪不定。他的公寓一直空置，工作也只是一个烟雾弹，大多数时间他并不在国内。但Chris无法查找到与之相符合的出境记录，这说明Solo一直是使用假护照，甚至可能不只是一个假身份，这也使得他无法被追踪，也更安全。但对Chris来说，这实在是太糟糕了。

如果Chris再错失过这一次机会，他很可能要花更多的时间才可能找到Solo，这是无法接受的。所以Chris才提出了那个陪同的主意：这是一个逻辑清晰、简单干脆的解决办法，如果Solo和他在一起，他就不会再次消失去其他Chris无法追踪的地方。

如今他已经达成了他的目标，找到了Solo，但接下来他就不知道该怎么做了。Chris从来没有真正理解过人和人之间的关系，他也从来不知道该怎么赢得一个人的心，哪怕那个人在未来会成为这个世界上他最亲密和最重要的人，但此刻他们依然是两个陌生人。

但他承诺过，他必须做到。

“下午我想去岛屿西面的悬崖上看看，”Solo说，把他的思绪引回了现实。“想加入吗？”

Chris下意识就想拒绝，因为他还在工作中，这样半途丢下分心去做别的事不是他的习惯。但Solo走过来，挡在了他和书桌间，微笑着抱起手臂看着他。

“你总要出去一次吧。”他劝说道，“你的工作又不会长脚跑掉。暂停这半天，你的进度应该还是可以赶得上，不是吗？”

实际上他的进度比自己预期要快，Chris不由犹豫了。但习惯的力量还是占了上风，他摇头，Solo眉毛拧了一下，出乎Chris意料的是，他向后退了一步，坐到了桌上。

“……”Chris看看他又看看桌子，“你坐在我的文件上了。”

Solo一愣，随即破功笑了出来。Chris莫名其妙地看着他。

“你没看过那电影，对吧？”Solo忍着笑，“不幸的是，我刚好看过，简单说就是一个金主和他花3000块买到的一周交际女伴的爱情童话，”他戏谑地勾了一下Chris的下巴，Chris呼吸一窒。“你刚刚就说了那位真命天子的台词。”

Chris想了想，“你比她贵多了。”他很实际地说。

“考虑一下通货膨胀，亲爱的，”Solo轻快地说，那个爱称就那么轻易从他嘴里说了出来。“不过，没错，我贵多了。所以你不打算多珍惜一下我的陪伴，让我更物有所值吗？”

Chris呆呆地看着他，Solo抓住他的前襟，笑眯眯地把他拉近过来，一个混合着蜂蜜和烘培糕点气味的甜蜜的吻落在他面颊上。Chris再想不起任何拒绝的理由。

他们俩就带上那条狗，花了一个下午走到岛的西边，又走回来。Chris无法理解这种毫无目的性的懒散活动的意义何在。

“有些事情不需要意义，”Solo心平气和地说，他把棍子远远地丢出去，那条狗立即飞奔出去把它衔回来，Solo亲昵地挠着它的下巴，给予毫不吝啬的赞赏，然后又把棍子丢出去，狗狗便又乐此不疲地再度蹿出去。“看，它多快乐。”

那是因为它是牧羊犬，它数百年来被驯服了的基因记忆里就带着这个。Chris咽下了这句回答。他看着大狗欢快地摇着尾巴，跳起来去挨近Solo的手，又在他的指令下乖乖坐好，等待着他给予奖赏的抚摸，莫名有点羡慕。

他们的这一次散步也导致晚餐时间推迟了一个小时。Chris走回楼上，一进书房的瞬间就感觉到不对，他站定了缓缓扫视房间各处。

Solo立即发现了他的紧绷。“怎么了？有什么不对吗？”

“有人动过桌上的文件。”

“也许是佣人进来打扫过了？”

Chris摇头。“我有告诉她别碰房间里的任何东西。”

“也许是有人想知道你的工作都进行到哪一步了？”Solo缓缓地说，“比如那些担心自己被揪出来的人？”

他们交换目光，Solo露出一个笑容。“不过除了雇佣你的人，没人知道我们在这里，不是吗？也许只是你记错了。来吧，下楼吃饭吧，我们再拖延，食物都要冷了。”

Chris很清楚地知道他没有弄错。但他点点头，没有再提起这件事。晚餐之后，Solo向他道过晚安就回自己走廊那头的房间去了。

Chris也一个人回了房间，他在平时的时间熄了灯，安静地在黑暗里等着，听着风和海浪随着夜晚变得一点点沉静，终于，在那稳定的海浪节奏里，混进来了别的声音。一艘汽艇借着夜色停靠在小岛的码头。四个人影鬼鬼祟祟地朝着别墅的方向摸了过来。

Chris无声地走下楼，在客厅里等着，第一道影子进门的瞬间他就开火了，装着消声器的手枪射击时发出噗噗轻响。他开了两枪，后面那个人收势不及，撞到了他的同伴身上，来不及举枪就中枪扑倒在地。Chris等了几秒，外面依然一片安静，他顿时意识到不对，那些人一定兵分两路，一组绕过去从后面上去了。Chris猛地折身冲回楼上。

他冲上楼梯，正好看见一个黑影挡在Solo门前。Chris举枪射击，那个人影一声不吭地倒地，他走近门口，朝着那人多补一枪，也看清了房间里的情形。

Solo缓缓地从房间中站起来，地上横着一个喉咙被割开了的男人，已经没了气息，鲜血从那道狰狞口子往外涌。Solo朝他微笑，他的眼睛闪着光，“这可不是我想象中你摸到我房里的情形。”他若无其事地说。

Chris不知道他是什么意思，他认出了他手里那把铮亮的餐刀，Solo将刀把包裹住擦了擦，松手让它落在地上。

“我们最好去看看狗怎么样了。”他说。

好消息是狗没事，只是被下了迷药。佣人很快承认了是有人买通她当内应，通风报信。Chris去联系了他的雇主，回来在厨房里找到了Solo，他蹲那里看着狗一点点地舔着喝水。

“天亮后很快就会有人来接我们离开，”他说，Solo嗯了一声，“他们也不知道到底是什么人走漏的消息。”

Solo淡定地说，“你确定来的就一定不是想让你死的人吗？”

这句话提醒了Chris，“你应该先离开，”他说，“我可以安排——”

Solo抬头看了他一眼，“没关系，我跟你一起走。”他说，脸上似笑非笑，“你付钱给我，就是让我陪你到周末，不是吗？”

Chris说不出话来，他本能抗拒这个让Solo留下和他一起冒险的念头。Solo起身走向他，捧住了他的脸，他手上还带着一丝血腥气。Chris一动不动，Solo轻柔地啄了他一口，他的嘴唇柔软又炙热。

“不管怎么说，我总要对得起我的昂贵价格。”


	5. Chapter 5

一只小螃蟹钻出沙坑，划动着八只脚快速爬过海滩。晨光熹微，那片海面正从墨蓝转成更明亮的颜色，作为内海，地中海并没有显著的潮汐涨落。

Solo沿着小道走到海滩上，那只狗恹恹地跟着他，少了平时的欢脱。Chris正在那里等着来接他们的人。他回头看了一眼，神色难以解读。

“我们能带上它吗？”Solo问，垂下手去摸着大狗的耳朵，“岛上没别人了，我们还不知道那个药物对它有没有什么不好作用。至少找个兽医看看它。”

他也知道自己这个请求有点过分，显得不太好意思。Chris张嘴，几乎就要拒绝，又改了主意，点点头。Solo对他露齿而笑。在岛上这几天，他已经习惯了不用发油打理头发，那些黑发蓬松地打着卷落在额前，他的脸在微蓝色的熹微里熠熠生辉，习惯性微笑的唇角依旧满溢着甜美动人的气息。

Chris之所以知道，因为在那个遥远的梦里，他曾经吻过那双温柔的嘴唇。而在一个小时前，在厨房里，当Solo捧着他的脸，仿佛他是什么珍贵易碎的东西，Chris再也无法抵抗那诱惑，他着了魔般，不由自己地向前去，再度攫取了那近在咫尺处的双唇。

那个吻就和他记得的一样，同时又完全两样，中间隔着一个长达十年的梦，梦里的Solo坚定又温柔地支撑着他，任他为所欲为毫无怨言，现实里的Solo就没那么多耐心了。

他分开唇邀请诱惑着Chris进入，却又立即反客为主地卷缠上来，抬手把Chris按下来，肆无忌惮地品尝索求Chris，说是亲吻，更像是饥渴地撕咬。Chris的嘴唇很快便又红又肿，在渴望中刺痛着，只想要更多。

“从没人……把我晾过……那么久……”Solo在亲吻的间隙忿忿地嘀咕着，Chris几乎听不清他在说什么，他也不知道自己是什么时候动作起来，又或者是他们两个一起移动了。等他回过神，Solo已经躺到了厨房的餐桌上，衣衫半褪，Chris将他笼罩在自己身下，再次吻下去。Solo呻吟着鼓励他。Chris整个人都陷入了一阵高热的迷雾里，只能跟从着本能去动作，Solo在他下方气喘吁吁地扭动着，迎合着，只是让他更加渴望，想要去占有，攫取他所能触碰到的一切——

哐当一声巨响，什么东西掉落在地，一路滚了出去。Chris猛地一震，他如梦初醒地看着Solo，也看清了他们所处的地方。后者因为他停止了动作而睁眼看过来，他双眼迷蒙，嘴唇殷红欲滴，被人毫无章法的啃咬弄得乱七八糟地肿了起来，而那个始作俑者显然就是Chris。

Chris吞咽了下，他下意识就避开了Solo的视线，背转身去，Solo在他身后叹了口气。

“真的？”他带着累积许久的怨念说，“我不想表现得好像欲求不满，但事实摆在眼前，你想要我，我也完全没意见，所以这到底是为什么，见鬼了，不过就是性罢了，你要我在这里不就是为了这个吗？”

Chris愕然地看着他，Solo冲口而出之后也意识到自己失言了，他嘴唇嚅动想要说点什么补救，但话已出口，已经覆水难收。

“不，我不是为了这个。”Chris缓缓答道，他的身体彻底冷下来，他不再看Solo，起身离开了房子。

此刻Solo瞄着他的模样，显然也和他在想着同一件事，他清清嗓子，站过来他身边，Chris僵硬了一下，但并没有移开。

“我刚才并不是那个意思。”Solo说。

Chris不答，他不知道Solo为什么事到如今还在撒谎。Chris或许是迟钝了点，但他并不是完全盲目，他只是不会像普通人那么看问题，直到现在，他才终于把所有的事情，前因后果都联系到了一起。

Solo同意陪同他到这里来，所有那些陪伴、谈话、散步，还有那部电影的讨论，还有他一直提及的价格，Solo以为Chris是用钱在向他购买性爱，这就是为什么他态度会那么突然地发生了转变，他只是在尽收了钱的义务：他呈现给Chris的从来不是他自己，他只是在表演一个讨人喜欢的商品，一个收了钱的伴游角色。

所有这些看似美梦成真，都是一个幻觉。Solo从来没有喜欢过他，或享受待在他身边，就连这个幻觉也是有购买期限的：Solo非常明确那个期限所在，是Chris一直在一厢情愿地忽略那些明显得不能再明显的证据。

“Chris，我确实不是……”Solo再次开口，“拜托，至少给我解释的机会。”

Chris看着他，第一次，他只是在看着他，而没有先入为主地在他身上去重叠那个未来将会和自己共同生活的那个人的完美影子。他也第一次惊讶地发现，Solo是那么年轻和自由。毫无疑问，他不属于任何人，也不属于那个梦，他也不会为任何人停留。一旦他们离开这里，Chris就再没有任何借口把他留住了。

Chris心里生出一丝奇特的痛楚，就像有一只看不见的手正捏紧了他的心脏，他转开了眼睛。

他追逐了那个梦那么长时间，却在看似最接近它的时候，才发现它从来不曾存在过。

Chris抬头望向天空，已经渐露鱼肚白的天空中已经出现了直升机的影子。他的工作结束了。

“我们要准备离开了。”他告诉Solo。Solo神情复杂地看着他，欲言又止。风把他的头发吹乱了，他的脸也有点发白，但就连这个时候，他看起来都不可能更完美，更接近Chris爱着——爱过——的那个人。

如此完美而不可能属于他。

就像Justine常说的，对那些他偏爱的事物，他总有一天还是要放手的。

Chris做好准备放手了。


	6. Chapter 6

Solo漫步走过街头，穿过闹哄哄的市场，转过下一个街角，眼前出现了一家咖啡馆，里面人声鼎沸，烟雾缭绕，空气里弥散着各种香料混合的香气。

他进去坐下，两杯浓稠的土耳其咖啡后，一个咖啡占卜师来到了他桌边，年纪也许有五十岁或更多，她的脸瘦得可怕，在那双深邃眼睛深处闪烁着老年人的狡黠。她朝Solo示意，Solo含笑点头，她便坐了下来。

“许个愿吧，先生。”她说。他顺从地去做了，看着那双骨头突出的手把杯子倒扣过来，又把杯子小心地拿起端详着。

“你已经通过了考验，”占卜师说，“无论你想要什么，都会心想事成。”

她又转了一下盘子，颇意外地唔了一声，瞟了他一眼，Solo保持微笑，“但新的变化也即将发生，我还看见了一段新生的感情，你会有一个非常忠诚的爱人。”

Solo笑容差点僵住了。女人放下咖啡杯，意味深长地敲了敲桌面，飘然而去，Solo抬起盘子，底下已经多了一张纸条，上面是一个地址和一串数字。他记住了，顺手就把纸条撕碎了。

下次他该和中介先说清楚，别给他安排这种喜欢装神弄鬼的接头人——不对，这种事还是别有下次了吧。

他很快就拿到了那个包裹。之后Solo一路信步走回酒店，眼看他们的酒店已经在长街那头遥遥在望，一个突兀的念头才地姗姗来迟地撞进他的意识里。

既然他已经拿到了东西，他用不着回去了，他已经不再需要Chris了。

Solo钉在了马路边上，被那个念头还有随之汹涌的抗拒压得喘不过气来。但随着那个念头深入，他几乎是痛苦地意识到，这是他如今唯一且正确的选择了。

一天之前，他们离开了那座小岛，幸运的是，回程路上没有再起波折，Chris进入了一个全然的自我封闭状态，Solo无论如何都再也没办法从他那里得到一个字。但他也没多少空闲为此懊恼，他还有更重要的事要操心：正如他预计里一样，中介人发来了消息，告诉他他的东西已经送到交接人手里，只等他一手交钱一手交货。现在那样要紧货物就提在他手里。

如果他和Chris非要有个道别，不告而别也许是最好的方式。Solo想，这甚至算得上是一种温柔，他用不着当着Chris的面把那一层虚构的含情脉脉再撕碎一次。

这甚至算不上是不告而别，因为他们俩彼此都已经心知肚明，只是没人捅破那层纸罢了。Solo能想得出，哪怕Chris回来时发现已经人去屋空，估计也不会有什么表情。这就是他们最好的告别方式了。

扪心自问，这个短暂的假期已经比Solo预期里好太多了，包括在那个岛上发生的一切，Chris也有着一些颇为讨人喜欢的地方，在某个瞬间Solo的柔情甚至也是发自真心的。

他从没有遇见过Chris这样的人。在Solo的世界里，信任是昂贵而罕有的东西，可能比生命更昂贵。你可以轻易夺取一个人的生命，但信任需要的更多是力量之外的东西，经年累月才能赢取。

Chris却这么做了。他给予他纯粹的信任，把自己的秘密坦荡交付，没有半点迟疑，似乎丝毫没有想过Solo可能会别有用心地利用这些信息反过来对付他。

但那只是在特定的情境下的错觉，在那个与世隔绝的小岛上，人很容易觉得自己远离尘世，一切都能够从心所欲。于是Solo也稍微放纵了自己对另一个人的喜爱。这确实是他的致命弱点：他太容易放纵自己服从于感情的驱动了。

然而，不管他再怎么喜欢Chris，Solo也很明白，他们活在一个现实世界里，在这个世界上，只有极少数幸运儿才有随心所欲的特权。他之所以和Chris产生交集，是因为他需要钱，还有一个暂时寄身的地方，Chris刚好能提供，就是这么简单。

一周的相处就能交换一生一世至死不渝的誓约？这种爱情童话只有最天真的人才会相信。归根结底，这依然还是一个银货两讫的交易。既然他们已经离开了那个岛，这个自我放纵的假期也是时候结束了。

他这么想着，却移不动脚步。人流熙熙攘攘从他身边流过，只有他一动不能动，无法前行也不能回头，一回头就成了万劫不复的盐柱。


	7. Chapter 7

门发出开启轻响，Solo的心也跟着惊跳了一下。

他在客厅里等着Chris回来，整整三十分钟都反复徘徊在不断地自我纠结又放弃的循环，现在Chris终于回来了，他就像一张拉得太紧的弓，嘭地一声，应该放手了，脑子却一下子空得忽然不知道自己应该说什么。

Chris走进来，他还是紧绷着脸，快速扫了一眼客厅，目光落在Solo脚边的手提箱上，眼神微闪。

“你要离开了。”他说，还是那么简单直接。

“对，”Solo说，胸口有点闷，Chris的反应在他预料中，但也……让人失望。“我们说好了，我也拿到了我需要的东西。”

“你已经不需要我了。”Chris说，他那冷静无起伏的语气，听起来更让人难受。他并没有看Solo。“我知道了，没关系。就像我们说好的。”

这就是他想要的告别了，Solo想，Chris给了他足够的台阶，他应该就接过去，潇洒干脆地离去。Chris甚至比他想象中更容易接受现实。这反而更好，他真的不该再多生枝节了。

“我现在在一个非常身不由己的处境里，”他听见自己说，“这真的不是一个好时机，对任何事都是。”

“我明白。”Chris，他还是不肯看他。

“不，你不明白。在未来的很长一段时间里，我的自由都不属于我。”Solo极其挫败，“对某些人还有他们代表的机构来说，我的整个人，我的身体，我的技能，包括我的头脑都只是一样趁手好用工具，有时候我也乐于这样想自己，事情会更容易些。在这样的情况下，我没办法对任何人承诺任何事。”他几乎是放弃地低语道。

他说完了，房间里陷进一阵沉默。

Chris终于抬眼看他了，“我不喜欢你撒谎，”Solo不由苦笑，他又说，“但只要是真的，无论什么我都可以接受。”

Solo眨眨眼。啊。

“对我的要求有必要这么低吗？”他没忍住开玩笑，Chris没表情地瞟他，Solo咬了咬嘴唇，很乖觉地收敛了惯性调笑的形状。

“那么——”

“你还是必须要走，你也不能告诉我你会去哪里，或你将来的某个时间会在哪里做什么，”Chris说，“我明白，这都没关系。”

他这时候忽然就不可思议地通情达理起来了，Solo应该觉得宽慰才对，但他忍不住心生不甘。“然后呢？”

“我会找到你。”Chris说。

任何人说这种话，都会是一个实打实的威胁。但从Chris嘴里说出来，就只是一个最简单不过的陈述。或一句承诺。

Solo心里那一丝不满立即烟消云散了，他没来由地想笑，“然后呢？”

Chris直直地看着他，既不言语，也没有再移开视线。Solo走向他，Chris任他把自己的脸握在手里，呼吸轻不可闻。Solo的拇指摩挲着他的脸颊皮肤，Chris在他碰触下瞬间闪过一丝脆弱神色，Solo爱怜地抚过那微微泛红的颧骨，将自己的唇印上去。

“你啊。”他低语道，Chris在他唇下任由索取地分开双唇，依旧沉默而坚定。这一切怎能让人不沉沦。

就这一次，他想，他可以放纵自己再久一点。

“你定了明天最早一趟航班。”Chris说。他们这次吸取上次的经验，没有原地就搞起来，而是好好回了房间，就像两个连体婴似的贴在一起，就这么非常纯洁地睡了一觉。Chris喜欢Solo像这么沉沉地枕在他胳膊上，Solo结实的臂膀有力地抵着他身侧，温暖的热度透过织物传过来。虽然现在他胳膊已经差不多麻木得什么都感觉不到了。

Solo唔了一声，从这个角度，Chris看不见他是什么表情，两人间又陷入了一阵沉默，Chris几乎能听见到他脑子里慢吞吞转动的节奏。

“关于你的工作，”他的手指懒洋洋地转着Chris胸口的一颗扣子，Chris莫名地觉得此情此景似曾相识，“通常都附带这么高的风险吗？”

“有一些是，没错。”Chris回答，“所以我总是采取一些必要的措施。”

“比如？”

“和我扯上关系可能会给别人带来危险。”Chris解释，“保持距离的话，更安全。我其实不该把你牵扯进来的。”

他略带懊恼地承认了，Solo抬头看他，笑了，“这个嘛，也算是我自己跳进来的，记得吗？我也很享受这个小假期，你也不算是太坏的度假伙伴。实际上，是非常讨人喜欢那种。”

Chris一时语塞，Solo敏锐地捕捉到了他的迷茫，“怎么，从没人说这么说过吗？”Solo嗤声，“你的朋友都是些什么难讨好的人啊。”

“……我从没有过朋友，唯一称得上朋友只有Justine。”Chris说，“我们已经有二十年没真正见面了。”就算Justine也绝对不会评价他是“讨人喜欢”的。“我总是一个人。”

Solo惊讶地唔了一声，转身来对上他，“可我记得你说你有一个弟弟。”

“从我父亲去世后，我们就快十年没再见面了。”Chris答，“这样也更好。之前我们曾经有过一些分歧，他还没原谅我做过的一些事。”

Solo更惊讶了。“可是你难道这么多年从来没有试着去找过他吗？”

“我知道他在哪里。”Chris说。

Solo睁大了眼睛，明白过来，顿时哭笑不得。“所以，你一直知道他在哪里，但你觉得你的工作太危险了，所以不想连累他。”他难以置信地摇着头，“我不知道兄弟之间的事，但如果我在这个世界上只剩下一个亲人，他却不肯让我知道他在哪里，过得好不好，就为了这个破理由，我肯定会更生气的。”

“你会吗？”Chris从没想到这一点，但他信任solo在处理人际关系上的优势。“好吧，我会试着联系他的。”

Solo叹息着仰起头，亲了他一口。“你真是不可思议，真想把你变小了塞进口袋里带走。”他咕哝着说，Chris正想要指出其中的不合理处，又被他连续不断的亲吻给带跑了。

这一次他们吻得缓慢而温柔，Solo极有耐心地探索着他的口腔，又勾引着他的舌头伸进来，Chris发出轻轻吸气的声音，低头回吻过去。他的双臂也像有了自主意识，牢牢地把他困在自己怀里。Solo愉快地哼哼着，显然对此很是受用，他的双手在Chris身上游移，急切地拉扯着手底下那些织物，想找到一个欲望的出口。

Chris低喘了一声，Solo也意识到那正压在他腹股沟处的硬起是什么，顿时促狭地笑了。他戏谑地把手探下去摸了一把，为那个尺寸扬眉。

“说真的，那几天我一直以为你是性冷淡或另有隐疾，但看来都不是。”

Chris满脸潮红，他想往后撤一点，Solo反而更贴过来，抬起腿跨过他，坏心眼地以胯部轻轻碾压着他腿间的勃起。他两眼闪着笑意，又可爱又可恶，Chris既想吻他，又被自己的境况弄得困窘不已。

“怎么样，”Solo还不肯放过他，慢吞吞地说，“你是想要我礼貌地假装视而不见呢，还是转身过去等你自己处理？或者，另外的更好的选择？”他暗示道，拉过Chris的手，指引着它落在自己身后。

Chris喉结滚动了一下，“你不需要通过这个证明你喜欢我。”他勉强说。

Solo被他逗笑。“我没要证明什么，天知道从第一天我们到岛上时我就做好准备了，结果还被人白白晾了三天，我都忍不住怀疑自己的魅力了。”

Chris眉间聚起一道小褶，想起他们之前的对话。“我不喜欢你把自己当成某种工具，”他坚决地把手抽了回去，脸也绷了起来。“我说了我并不是为了这个。”

Solo翻了个大大的白眼，“我不是——算了，我早该这么做了。”

他忽然坐了起来，翻身骑上Chris腰际，Chris还没看清，被他抓住两边胳膊反扣过头，手腕上感觉到冰冷丝滑的质感收紧，已经挣不开。

“你是怎么——”

Solo俯身下来亲他，蜻蜓点水地掠过他的鼻尖、嘴唇，又咬了一口他的喉结，抬眼又瞄了他一眼，把手按在Chris急剧起伏的胸膛上。他启唇一笑，虎牙一闪，似极了待要大快朵颐的猛兽，Chris顿时错觉自己就是砧板上任人宰割的肉。


	8. Chapter 8

Solo骑在他身上，慢吞吞地把衣服拉过头，丢到一边。他注意到Chris专注的目光，还有他屁股底下变得越来越硬的那根，笑得更促狭了，拽掉裤子的动作刻意放慢，然后又坐了回来。

Chris嘴里发干，看着他就这么光溜溜地骑在他身上，拉开拉链，直接把Chris的阴茎掏出来，让那已经湿漉漉的阴茎头蹭过挺翘的屁股，沿着那个坚挺的长度前后移动。他情不自禁地想要挺身，Solo却忽然又站起来，离开了房间。

Chris愕然，他坐起来，皱着眉打量自己手上那条领带，正想把它弄开，Solo又回来了，见他这样也没说什么，莫测高深地看着Chris，Chris乖乖地照原样躺了回去。

Solo嘴角猛地抽动，显然是又被他逗得大乐。他好容易才压下了笑意，重新爬上来在他腿上就位，慢吞吞地给Chris套上安全套，又掏出一小瓶润滑剂，倒在手上，向后面去开拓自己。Chris终于明白他想要做什么，全身在升腾的欲望里绷紧了，他的阴茎也硬得像石头，全部力气和意志力都用来控制自己不要只是看着Solo咬着嘴唇尽力忍耐的样子就射出来。

“我不知道……”他必须说点什么分分心，或至少警告一下对方，“我从没有……我不知道我能不能……”

Solo冲他抬了抬眉毛，凑过来亲了他一口，又一口，Chris被他亲得头晕目眩，轻轻呻吟起来，都没留意到什么时候Solo已经握住他坐了下去。

Chris粗喘一声，一股不可思议的紧致把他紧紧裹缠住了。他头脑昏乱，高热烧得眼前只剩下一片摇晃的残影，模模糊糊地听见有人粗重喘息，像被欲望困住的野兽拼命想挣脱出来。

他花了好一会才意识到那是自己的声音，而他的身体不知几时也已经脱离意识的掌控，正不管不顾地挺身，想要不顾一切地挤进那高热紧致的天堂里。

“操，别，等一下，”Solo说，他努力放松着，摸索着和Chris十指交握，压下来亲吻着安抚他，又伸手往下方试探着到底还有多少没进去。Chris咬紧牙关，被他摸得都要爆炸了。Solo居然还有空隙笑，“见鬼，这一定是我对自己的屁股干过最不计后果的事。”

他稍稍抬起身，让Chris退出来一点点，然后再坐回去。Chris再也忍不住了，他抬腰猛地顶了进去，Solo倒抽了口气，他咬住嘴唇，头向后仰起，Chris狠狠地撞进他身体里，开始抽送。他胸口腾起一团火，瞬间就烧燎走了他全部的神志，他的世界只剩下一件重要的事，就是要把那包裹着他的地方操开，要用尽全力去占有眼前的这具躯体。

他也不记得到底是什么时候已经挣脱了双手的束缚，意识回笼时，他已经坐起来，面对面地抱着Solo，两手攥紧了那两瓣屁股一下一下往里操进去。Solo双腿紧圈着他，浑身在激烈的性爱出了一层薄汗，他一手抱在Chris背后，一手在照顾自己前面，Chris又一下重重地顶到最深，他顿时哽住了，发出一声呜咽，就这么射到了Chris身上。

Chris咬住他微张的嘴唇，将那美妙的呻吟也占为己有。他咬着牙继续狠狠冲撞进去，Solo在高潮的余波里被他一下下顶弄得浑身发颤，随着每次Chris挺进发出一个呻吟气音，身后也同步绞紧了Chris，Chris又重重顶了几下，深深埋进他身体里抽搐着射了出来。

他模模糊糊地感觉Solo正抬起身让他滑出来，他们交叠着倒下，Chris精疲力尽，大脑只剩下一片空白，他阴茎上还套着一个安全套没拿掉，衣服也皱巴巴的，沾着精液还有其他乱七八糟的液体，黏黏糊糊的很不舒服，却又是这么多年来第一次感到真正的平静。

Solo帮他安全套拿了下去，又把Chris翻过去，将他衣服脱了。Chris顺从地任由他摆弄着，连眼睛都快闭上了。一只手温柔地抚过他汗湿的颈后。Solo的嘴唇温暖地在他额头上贴了贴，他展开臂膀把Chris搂过去。

Chris挪动着把脸埋进他肩颈间，沉沉地吐了口气，不再动了。就像他人生里那些纷乱而无法定义的片段，终于每一片都找到了自己的位置。


	9. Chapter 9

尾声

在他意识深处有一阵轻微涌动，穿插入他混沌的梦里，Chris眨了眨眼，发现自己正躺在床上，孤独一人。他胸中升起一丝不理性的恐慌，然后看见了虚掩的门缝里漏进来的客厅灯光。

Solo在客厅里，在摆弄着那个咖啡机，见他出来，便冲他扬扬下巴。Chris走过去，一声不吭地从后面抱住他，Solo稍向后转过来，在他下巴上亲了一口。

“早，但你没刷牙我是不会吻你的。”

Chris没放手，他也没推开他，就带着这个沉重的一米九高的大包袱，继续弄他的咖啡。咖啡香气溢出，他们不约而同地沉默了。

他也想起昨天后来的事，他们躺了一会，Chris忽然记得还有更重要的事，他猛地一下爬起来。

“Chris？”Solo问，“你去哪里？”

Chris很快就从浴室里回来，照着他记忆里的步骤给Solo做了清理。Solo大张着腿，垂着眼睛看他给自己擦洗，在他手指没入自己体内时呼吸稍稍急促了些许。Chris下腹也有点发紧。

Solo意识到了，反而更肆无忌惮地把小腿伸过来轻轻蹭着他。Chris握住他小腿，本意是阻挡他的撩拨，但却莫名变了味，进退两难地僵在那里。在他的视线里Solo的性器也有点抬头了。

“我是不介意再来一次，但明天我还要赶飞机。”Solo无辜地说，“现在后面已经有点肿了，要是你再进来，接下来几天我会一直感觉你在我里面，整个飞行过程会非常非常漫长的。”

Chris想着Solo在飞机上，一派衣冠楚楚，但底下却是这样坐立难安，他身体的每一寸从内到外都还记忆着Chris对他做过什么。他吸了口气，以意志力把手收回来，继续清理其他地方。Solo也没有再故意招惹他。

此时想起这个小插曲，又让他裤子变得紧绷了。

“后悔了吗？”

Solo完全转过来，浅浅啜饮一口咖啡，见Chris没有领会，补充说：“想想看，之前那几天那个小岛上，我们本来可以什么都玩一遍的，你可以对我做任何事，怎么做都行，不管我叫多大声都没人能听见，”他握着马克杯，对他淘气眨眼，Chris喉结上下滚动。“我的卧室，书房，阳台，甚至海滩……结果你什么也没做，有没有很后悔？我们的假期本可以，唔，更加刺激更加完美的。”

“你在那里就很完美了。”Chris答，Solo再抿一口咖啡，笑了。他捏住Chris的下巴，把他拉下去，Chris在他嘴里尝到了咖啡味，苦味之下还有一点点甜。

“你说刷牙前不吻我。”他们分开了，Chris提醒他。Solo佯装凶狠地瞪他一眼。

“闭嘴，你还有——”他看一眼时间，“两个小时吻我，别浪费时间。”

两个小时后，Solo离开了酒店，搭乘出租车出发去了机场。他搭乘土耳其航空最早一架班机离开。十二个小时后，他已经回到了纽约，并仔细地处理掉了他这一次意外冒险所有的残留痕迹。那个只用了一次的护照已经在另一个中转处被他销毁并冲进了下水道。

他检查了他不在时积攒下的邮件，又回了几个电话，才走向浴室，在那里泡了个漫长的澡，直到手皮都泡得发白发皱才踏出浴缸，裹上睡袍舒舒服服地睡了一觉，一夜好眠，只有隐约的海浪声入梦，醒来早已了无痕。

那个电话打进来，他正在厨房里一边弄三明治一边放空地盯着墙壁某处看。Solo拿起电话。

“Solo先生。”那个机械电子女声说。Solo听着她告诉他那笔约定的钱款已经转入他在瑞士的银行账户，迷惑了半秒才想起这是什么意思。他摇头失笑，他是该想到Chris会把他们的约定一丝不苟地执行到底的。

“你就是那个唯一的朋友，对吗？”他顿了顿，“他有没有……我们的朋友旅途还顺利吗？”

答案是肯定的。Solo又犹豫了一下，对接下来要说的话忽然有几分难以启齿。

“过去一年，我猜都是你在帮他找我，对吧？”答案同样是肯定的，他说：“我能不能……你看，我们虽然不认识，但我觉得我们是存在某些共同利益的，我能请你帮我个忙吗？”

当然，他想要她做什么呢？

“在未来，Chris可能还会继续要求你找到我在哪里做什么，我也算默许了他可以这么做。”Solo说：“但有时候，我可能会涉入一些很危险的事件或地区，如果他也卷入其中，就会让我变得更加被动了。你明白我的意思吗？我是说，类似这样的情况，我希望，唔，你告诉他你不知道我在哪里会更好。”

他是希望她欺瞒Chris吗？

“当然不是，”Solo否认道，“这只是……好吧，我是希望你能瞒着他。但作为交换，在我觉得安全的情况下，我也可以主动提供给你我的一些位置。”

这是一个交易？

“没错，”他说，“你怎么说？同意吗？”

同意。

“很好，很高兴认识你，”Solo说，“我有个预感，我们也会合作得很好的。”

他带着笑容挂了电话。

半年后。

“有人在打听你的事。”Justine说。

“什么人？”Chris问，他移动鼠标浏览着待选客户信息。

“不友善的人。”不知道是不是他的错觉，她似乎顿了顿。“可能还有一个和往常不一样的人。”

那个人来的比他们预想都要更快。Chris第二天来到他的办公室，推开门走进去，看清里面，整个人便突兀地静止不动了。

他的办公室已经被人抢先一步占据了。那人很不正经地半靠坐在桌上，手里还拿着他放在桌上那块标牌。那双迷人的眼睛抬起，带着笑意，清清楚楚地从他身上扫过。Chris不自觉地吞咽。

沉默的几秒漫长如同时间暂停。Chris看着他，有那么多话涌上来，有那么多问题，以至于他一个字也说不出来，连半步也不能动。这情形实在似曾相识，对方没忍住，笑了。

“所以你确实是个会计。”

“没错。”

“你和我说的都是真的。”

他也料到了Chris不会接这句，轻轻一笑，把那块标牌放下，朝他走过来。

他走得漫不经心，就像猎食者走向已经在陷阱里的猎物，知道猎物无论如何都跑不了。Chris看着他一步一步走向他，他的心也跟着那个步子轻快地跳动起来，那只手落在他胸前，拽住他的领带，把他拽下去。

Chris低头轻轻碰上那迎上来的微笑嘴唇。

“嗨。”

End


	10. Chapter 10

把后续恋爱番外回收到这里。 

\-----------

春天的柏林涌动着一种异样暧昧的氛围，非常微妙，很难用语言加以描述。

“就是狗屎味，”Gaby面无表情地说。她戳着面前的那几根芦笋，精确耐心地把它们切成对等分的一段段。“别误会，我不是在比喻，我说的是大街上那些真狗屎。”

她是Solo这次的任务对象，他一开始接到的指令是把她从柏林带出来，好让她配合中情局去把她那个误入歧途被恐怖分子带走去研究大杀伤性武器的科学家父亲找回来。一开始Solo并不明白为什么这种类似保姆的工作会被交给他，直到他到了柏林，落地没半小时，俄国人就来了，MI6也跑出来参了一脚，Solo才明白这个看似简单的任务就是一个烫手山芋，或，用当事人的说法，烫手的狗屎，万一处理不好就等于把全世界放在一个连定时器都没有的炸药堆上。

他们的上级正在另一个房间里吵架，听动静还算和谐，还在互相揭伤疤的阶段，还没人拔枪相向。Solo实际上对此持开放态度，如果这是一坨狗屎，他才不要一个人捧在手里，越多人掺和越好，当面扯皮，总比在背后扯后腿强。

但他拿不准俄国人的态度，Gaby的态度也很暧昧，他暂时还看不出她到底倾向于哪一边。

等那些官僚们终于吵出了个结果， 就是大家都要有一份，说是合作，更像互相监控牵制，他们便转战去了意大利，Gaby对和Illya假扮未婚夫妻的身份掩饰也没提出疑问，反而盯上了Solo。

“你知道可能有很多眼睛在后面盯着我们吧？”她说，“我还以为一个资深特工在这时候会选择谨慎行事，而不是去节外生枝。”

她指的是Solo早些时候撩拨勾搭那个酒店工作人员的事，Solo一点不意外他们通过窃听器听见了他和那个女人的对话。

他淡定答复：“我喜欢的一个作家说过，绝不放过任何一个上电视和做爱的机会。前者我无法达成，至少后一种我还是有可能做到的。”

他把那几个窃听器物归原主就又回了自己的房间。那瓶香槟还在冰桶里冰镇着，他转向卧室，在门口停了几秒，不紧不慢地欣赏了一会里面的风景。

在他床上，确实有一个棕色眼睛的美人，却不是他们认为的那个。

Chris躺在床上，即使在浅眠中，他的身体也处于一个蓄势待发的警惕状态，Solo也不会被眼前的假象误导，认为眼前的人是安全无害的，哪怕此刻，那健壮的躯壳下也是一只暂时蛰伏的猛兽。

但Solo也已经非常明白，这个人是多么急于讨他喜欢，那种笨拙又直接的讨好又是多么让人食髓知味。

他放轻步子走进去，才挨近床沿，Chris立即警醒地睁开眼睛，Solo迎着那个略带迷蒙的眼神，微笑着吻下去。

“嗨，”他悄声打招呼，一双手摸索着攀上他，把他拉下去。Solo遂从善如流地覆盖上去，Chris在他手下柔顺地躺平，任他索取。他们慢吞吞地吻了好一会才分开，Chris张嘴欲言，Solo嘘了一声，一指抵在他唇上。

“我不知道还有没有其他的窃听器，”他一边灵活地解开他的衬衫，顺着那漂亮的腰部肌肉往下煽风点火，一边慢吞吞地继续说：“但他们认为我房间里有个女人。”

所以呢，Chris以目光询问，Solo眼底笑容转为促狭，“所以，亲爱的，这次你得保持安静了。”

他的手指暧昧地沿着紧抿的唇线描绘着，待Chris无声地点了一下头，又款款翻转手腕看时间。“我们有二十分钟，不然那些冰就要化了。我希望你不介意我这次稍微，简单粗暴一点？”

Chris呼吸变得急促，摇头。

说是要简单粗暴，该做的润滑和扩张还是一点不马虎，虽然他们还没谈到那么深入，Solo也能看出Chris在这种事上不太有经验。他耐心地扩张到三指，用了大半瓶润滑剂，弄得Chris股间湿漉漉的，身下的床单也都滴到了，才把手抽出来。Chris大腿内侧紧绷得直抖，呼吸粗重，脸颊泛起一丝异样的殷红，还能忍住一声不吭，自己主动把腿抬起来打得更开。

Solo也忍不了了，给自己戴上安全套时手都有点抖，一准备就绪就狠狠压上去操进去，那里已经充分润滑好，一下操到了底。Chris闷哼着，反射地把他夹得更紧，Solo缓了缓，退出一些又狠狠往里顶。没一会，Chris就被他操得压抑不住声音，又记起不能出声，抬手想要咬住，Solo追上去堵住他嘴。

他们紧贴在一起，身体的撞击里彼此心跳都放大了几倍，Solo上面吻得缠绵，下面的动作却愈发凶狠地越顶越深，完全没了顾忌。Chris被他压得整个人都对折了起来，被操得想叫又不能叫出来的模样，更是让他亢奋得不能自己，完全忘了克制和技巧，只顾着狠狠压着他插到射出来。

他只缓了几秒就拔了出去，俯下身去一口把Chris吞下，手指也插回后面，Chris一边夹着他的手，一边朝他嘴里挺身，没多久也被推过了顶点。

Solo爬回来搂住他，两个人在余韵里肢体交缠，谁也不想动。Solo怜爱地吻他之前为了不想出声而咬得肿起来的嘴唇，吻着吻着气氛又渐渐变得黏重旖旎，Chris也被他吻得有点喘。Solo手下去摸他半硬起来的阴茎，又往后面探去，询问地看Chris，Chris沉默地抬起一边腿，他便就着之前还没完全闭合起来的地方，面对面地再次滑进去。

这次他们放慢了节奏，Solo进到最深，探索着Chris内里敏感的地方，时轻时重地碾磨顶动，Chris抵着他的嘴唇轻轻呻吟，很快就被他再逼得又射了一次。

等他们终于从床上起来，客厅里的那桶冰早就化完了。Solo一点也没觉得多可惜。

第二天他面对那对饱受折磨的假情侣的谴责眼神（他们就住在他楼下房间），自然也没有半点歉疚。

接下来的事情几乎也和计划中一样顺利。Gaby和她的“未婚夫”顺利地见到了她的叔叔。在另一边，Solo也混进了那个聚会，成功地引起了女主人的注意。撇开Illya在厕所和三个意大利男人发生了一点不愉快的“碰撞”差点露出马脚，又忽然无缘无故就为一个名义上的“未婚夫妻”身份耿耿于怀大吃飞醋这几个小插曲，他们还是取得了一点进展，确认了那个造船厂里就有他们想找的东西。

Solo找了个借口离开了，换装出门去探个究竟，然后在造船厂的围墙外和同样打算潜入的俄国人撞了个正着。

结果证明，他们这对临时组合的默契还有待进一步加强。更不幸的是，就连运气这一次也不站在他们这边，Solo在自己最擅长的项目上也失了手，弄响了警报，彻底打草惊蛇。两个人不得已在一番亡命狂飙回酒店，一路尾随的Victoria人也已经堵到了酒店大堂。

他们果断弃电梯而选楼梯，分头各自飞奔回房间。

Chris还在房间里，听见开门声便回头看过来，略呆滞地看着Solo一进门就动作快速地宽衣解带，等走到他面前也脱光了，干脆利落地面对面骑到他腿上。

“什——”

“嘘，别说话。”Solo压低声说，Chris双手自觉地扶住了他，“不管听见什么也别回头。”

这一晚上这么大动静的动作戏码，他体内肾上激素狂飙，都没怎么碰就已经硬了。他紧贴着Chris缓慢起伏，Chris固然还是一头雾水，也被他一下一下磨蹭得有了感觉，片刻之后耳尖地听见身后的门发出咔嚓轻响声。

他来不及多想，Solo已经张手搂住他，把他按到自己身前，Chris会意地把脸贴上去，嘴唇擦过他胸口硬起的乳尖，Solo吸了口气，放肆地仰头呻吟，更大动作地在他腿上起伏，把他更用力地压向自己胸口，看似全然纵情，实际上却是牢牢地把Chris的脸遮挡在门外人的视线中。

门又轻轻合上了。不管那些人打算在他房间里找到什么，显然都被这一室活色生香的现场表演给说服了。

Chris继续保持静默，直到他身上的Solo不再紧绷，趴在他肩膀上哑声笑出来。他的阴茎还是硬邦邦地顶在Chris腹部。Chris伸手去握住，施以适度抚慰。Solo呼吸随着他手上的动作滚烫地吹拂在他颈侧，似乎无意识地再度挺起胸膛，Chris这次毫不犹豫地吻上了他胸前硬挺的那一点，含在唇间拨弄，以舌头去品尝他皮肤上若有若无的汗意。Solo低叫一声，抽搐着交待了。

Chris稳稳地接住他脱力倒伏下来的身躯，Solo亲昵地蹭他，“作为一个之前那么清心寡欲的人来说，你现在真是突飞猛进啊。”

Chris由着他调笑自己。Solo又靠在他身上缓了一会，又啵了他一口。“工作时间结束了。该我补偿你了。”

他直接滑跪下去，飞快抽出皮带甩到一边，解开Chris的裤子，把他已经半勃起的部位纳入口中舔弄。Chris呼吸粗重起来。Solo不是第一次为他口交，但却从没有像现在这样，一边吞吐着他，一边眼也不眨地盯着他，满是不容错认的情欲和占有欲，等不及要把他吞吃入腹。

在这样感官的双重刺激下，Chris猛烈地高潮了，他想把Solo推开却没能办到，Solo更柔顺地张开嘴，将他完全吞咽下，一直等他射到最后一滴了才让他退出来。

他们简单地清理事后现场，Solo随随便便地披了睡袍，敞着胸口躺在床上，效果和没穿也差不多。他贴着Chris耳边大致说明了今晚这个突发情况，来的又是什么人，只是省略了些不能说的细节。“明天我和她还有一个约好的会面，我猜她这个‘意外发现’会让我们要讨论的事情更有趣了。”

Chris看着他，“我在这里，是不是让你不太方便？”

Chris的出现确实也是一个意外，Solo本来也只是把这个当一次性送货上门，在不影响任务的前提下忙里偷闲也无伤大雅，故而也大方收下了，没想到还能阴差阳错地凑巧陪他演这一出。

“恰恰相反，我很高兴你过来了。”他说，Chris垂眼看他，眼中微妙变化，显然是想歪了。Solo不由被他忽然间别扭逗笑。

“不是那个意思，唔，也有那个意思。”他大大方方地承认，确实，送上门的肉，哪有还往外推的道理。

一个隐约的念头浮上来，Solo不觉讶异，什么时候他已经能从Chris的沉默里解读出他真正想说的话了。

他把这个无关紧要的念头挥走了，重新把还有点别扭的情人揽过来又亲了亲，心满意足地想着，下次，也许该换他来投桃报李了。


	11. Chapter 11

塞维利亚老城的建筑有着典型的安达卢西亚风格，街道狭窄曲折如迷宫，尽管如此，却还是难挡逼人的暑热。那名仆人带着他在小巷中东拐西转，终于停在一座白色的大房子前。

厚重的铁门打开了，客人被迎进了院子里，仆人告知主人马上就能出来见他。就在这时，他们都听见了里面传来的一阵喧哗，一男一女高声对话，女人的声音高亢而愤慨，Chris能隐约辨识出几个单词，“名誉”“尊严”。那名仆人只是耸耸肩，似乎也见怪不怪，做了个无所谓的神情，就把客人留下，穿过旁边一个通道走了进去。

隔了一会，一个男人从通道的小门里走了出来，对他表示了欢迎，他就是这座房子的主人，也是此次雇佣他的人。

“Wolff先生，”他说，一个年轻的女人从他身后跟着走了出来，她长得很美，黑眼睛里还带着一点怒意，却更显得迷人。“请让我为你引见我的夫人。”

那位女士朝他点了点头，主人领着他进屋，与他商讨起工作事宜。

直到三天后，Chris才又见到了那位夫人。他在中午走到园林中稍事休息，暗色的橘树丛提供了宜人的荫凉，然后听见身后的凉廊里传来细碎的步子，那位夫人也讶异地收住了脚步。

“哦，你是那个会计先生，我还以为我丈夫在这里。”她用英语说，似乎就要走了，又停下来，“他告诉我你在为他整理我们所有产业的账目，进行得如何了？”

Chris花了点时间对她说明了自己的进展情况，她若有所思地点着头，但看起来心思并没有在这里。“我要为那天的失礼道歉，”她说，“我和我丈夫当时起了争执，他指责我不重视他的名誉，实在让我太气愤了。男人表现爱的方式总是怀疑和捆绑，实在太可笑了。”

他沉默着，主要是不知道该说什么，女主人看了看他，“当然，你也是个男人。你结婚了吗，Wolff先生？”

不，他还没有结婚。

她捕捉到了Chris那瞬间的迟疑，“但有一个情人？那你也应该明白我在说什么，大多数男人结婚之后，就莫名认为女人就成了他的附属物。妻子去哪里，和谁来往，都要经过丈夫的同意，如果不告诉他就生疑心病，好像你们通过婚姻把我们变成了一个不完整的人。千万别这么做，你只会把你的情人逼得远远逃离，给她自由，她才会留下。”

Chris想着却是那个此刻正无影无踪不知在哪里的人，一阵憋闷。“我会的。”他涩声保证道，并不是对眼前的女子。

她笑了。“如果你真的能做到，那她就会是个非常非常幸运的女人。”

人们想要从一段感情里所得到的东西实在千差万别。那天下午，Chris结束工作离开他雇主的房子，返回酒店，看着街头那些和他擦肩而过的男男女女，如是想到，有人想要占有，有人想要自由。他自己却从来想都没想过，一个人在爱情里还需要做出这样的抉择。Chris想要做的不过是在那人允许之时留在对方身边，如果他足够幸运，那人也会愿意为他停留。

上次他们的见面已经是在三个月前，意大利一别之后他就再也没有得到对方的消息，他知道Solo上个月通过网络为他母亲的生日订购了一束鲜花，所以暂时无需担心对方的安全，但他们之间相处的时间从来没有足够充裕到做这样的深谈或为他们之间做出一个定义。

但如果这种抉择是某种约定俗成，那么Solo也必然会考虑过他们的关系。Chris茫然地凝视瓜达尔基维尔河从他酒店的阳台下方流过，暮色逐渐侵占了日间的风景，河流倒影着点点人间的灯火。Chris努力压抑住不要去伸手拿起电话拨出那个号码，让那边去为他找到对方的下落。Solo确实允许他追踪自己的所在，但不代表他想要一个二十四小时贴身跟随的情人。

他逼自己离开房间。晚餐索然无味，其后的夜晚也是如此，他在辗转反侧里睡过去，再起来，穿过街道走回那座大房子去工作。他经过那座花园，发现那对夫妻也在那里，丈夫握住妻子的手，一串温柔的动人笑声散落在树影间。Chris礼貌地从另一侧避开了。

爱的喜憎怨怒、变化无序，实在令人迷惑，而那些热情的情人们，一旦他们得偿所愿，似乎也愿意让整个世界陪着一起欢悦开怀。他的客户彬彬有礼地请Chris原谅自己，为了他妻子的愿望，他必须从他们的工作中离开一天。

Chris于是又走了出去。日光逐渐燥热起来，成群结队的游客也涌入了这些街巷，Chris转入一条迷宫般的小巷子，两边都是高高的墙，植物在他头顶上肆意地抽伸枝叶。他疑心自己走失了，看见前方的一道门半掩着，想要找个人问问方向，走进去却是一个安静隐蔽的小花园。

有人坐在那张长椅上，Chris突兀地停步，他脑子里嗡嗡作响，暑热也许开始令他神志昏聩，甚至出现了幻觉，因为绝无可能——

那人冲他笑了，唇角可爱地露出了两个小虎牙，又状似委屈地撅了撅嘴，“嗯？我跑了这么远，来到这里，难道不该得到一个欢迎吗？”

Chris还是不能作声，但他不得不相信自己的眼睛所见，他的想象力不可能延伸模拟出光线落在那人脸上的温柔情态，还有那渐次蔓延至眼底的笑意。

他的感官也忽然在这一刻苏醒过来了，那么多的细节瞬间便涌了进来，他感觉到阳光在一墙之隔的那个世界的热力正在竭力凸显自己，想要辐射进来，园子里涌动的荫凉又是如何积极地与之对抗，暗绿而繁盛的橘树开着花，略带清苦的香气渗透进了他脚边玫瑰发散出来的甜香里难分难舍。这园子蓬勃而随性地在这个夏天的角落挥霍着自己的所有，像个第一次拿到油彩的孩子，任性涂抹，那些明艳的色彩和鲜活的气息，瞬间充满了他的世界。

就像一个魔法才可能办得到的奇迹。Chris不知道这一切都是怎么发生的。

带来这个魔法的人就在他面前，他低头看着不知何时已经落到了他胸前的那双手，又望入近在咫尺处那双比天空更清澈的蓝眼睛，不由自己地感觉到了一丝热意和冲动掠过他的身体，从内而外地激起一阵战栗。就像他身体里也被人放进来了一个夏天，躁动着想要突围。

他茫然失语了，只能任由这个奇迹或是魔法一步一步引着他走入树荫深处。

一阵轻风拂过这园子，远远的又有人笑起来，半途低下去，转为更婉转一声低吟。风轻柔地在树丛中拨弄出窸窸窣窣的声音，似乎是徒劳地想为谁遮掩些什么。

  
Chris一天之后再回到那座白色房子，继续他的工作。临近中午时，有人影在门外一闪，他抬头看见那位夫人立在那里。那双黑眼睛里带着明白的笑意，Chris不觉有些郝然。他讷讷地对她道谢。

“我想没人能拒绝那样的人，何况是那么动人诚挚的请求。”她说，“我也终于知道那个幸运的人儿是谁了。”

“那个幸运的是我。”他答。

“你们俩都很幸运。”她说，又点点头，转身走了。

End

两个季节定制恋爱番外，一个送炮一个文艺，齐活了。  
没有秋天，因为紧跟着秋天他们就回美国合伙欺负弟弟去了。


End file.
